Tazuna
Tazuna (タズナ) is a master bridge builder from the Land of Waves. Background His early life is a mystery but he was born on the day of April 5th. His last name is also a mystery. With his daughter's second husband being killed by Gato. Tazuna became a bridge builder, and also being Inari's grandfather. He assigned young shinobi to look after his family, while the bridge was still being built. Tazuna would bring up memories of Kaiza, in which anger Inari overall. But he told the stories to Team Kakashi anyway in order to understand more about how the Land of Waves were before Gato came, and how Gato took over the village. Personality While being seen as blunt and sometimes harsh, he has been described as also being a well diligent young man. He is also a heavy drinker as he drinks nothing but alcohol or sake. He does have an emotional side as well when it comes to talking about Kaiza in front of Team Kakashi. Appearance Tazuna is a grey haired, bespectacled old man with a large gray beard and dark black eyes. He has light brown skin. When first introduced, he wore a sleeveless v neck shirt with an obi, pants and a pair of sandals. He also carried a white towel around his neck, and had wore a pointed hat on his head. When seen in Part II, Tazuna wore the same attire inclusive of the towel on his neck; a habit Inari has started to mimic as well. He also wears narrow eye glasses on his nose. It's unknown how he looks after the Fourth Shinobi war ended. Abilities He is skilled at building bridges and using weapons. Naruto (Part I) Land of Waves arc He resolved to build a long bridge that would connect the Land of Waves to the mainland to help restore its economic stability, which was against Gatō's interest. He knew that Gatō would try to kill him, but couldn't afford proper protection. It was because of this that Tazuna hired Team Kakashi under the false pretence of protecting him from bandits (this was considered a C-rank mission, thus reducing the cost). Unlike most of his fellow citizens, Tazuna was brave enough to defy Gatō's interests, although he was perfectly aware of the consequences. In honor of Uzumaki Naruto, and for his example of courage, Tazuna named the bridge the "Great Naruto Bridge" after its completion. He tended to overuse the word "super", which was not reflected in the English version of the anime series. Naruto Shippuuden (Part II) Konoha History arc Naruto and Sakura meet up with Tazuna and Inari, who came to help rebuild the village. Naruto has a flashback that takes place after Team 7 finished their mission in the Land of Waves. Naruto remembers he had forgotten a Ramen Ichiraku coupon at Inari's house and runs back to go get it. Tazuna finds the coupon and Inari decides to give it back to Naruto. On his way, Inari runs into Akane and his friends who try to pick on him with Team 7 gone. Zori and Waraji hear of this and kidnap the kids. Sasuke, who was ordered by Kakashi to bring back Naruto, learn from Tazuna that Inari had went to meet up with them. Meanwhile, the remnants of Gato's thugs decide to take Gato's place and hold Inari and the others for ransom. Naruto finds his coupon and also traces of a struggle. Sasuke also notice cuts on the trees from a sword in which Naruto remembers it was from Gatō's two bodyguards. At the thugs’ hideout, Inari and the others escape from the thugs. Inari decides to distract them while Akane and his friends escape. Inari is chased into a dead end by the thugs but jumps into the water. While swimming away, Naruto and Sasuke find Inari and pull him out of the river. The thugs find him and fight Naruto and Sasuke, who are no match against them. When the thugs were about to flee, the villagers surround them, forcing them to give up. Akane and his friends apologise to Inari for bullying him and they all become friends. Then Inari tells Naruto he left his coupon at his house so then Naruto checks his pocket and wonders why its missing, Sasuke then tells Naruto that it probably drifted while he was at the river pulling out Inari, much to his dismay.Naruto and Inari then cry,much to Sasuke's annoyance. The flashback ends and Inari decides to make it up to Naruto by building a new better Ramen Ichiraku for him. Five Kage Summit arc He and Inari have a brief conversation with Naruto, Sakura, and Kakashi. Fourth Shinobi War arc He and his grandson had remained in Konoha to keep rebuilding the village. However he was shown waking up after the Infinite Tsukuyomi is released. Blank Period Nearly a year after the Fourth Shinobi War had ended, while being in his home country Tazuna reunites with Kakashi once again. Tazuna tells Kakashi about the Tobishachimaru; its size, the helium that enables it to float, and the elevation it can reach. Video Games Tazuna appears in the following video games: *Naruto Rise of a Ninja *Naruto Ultimate Ninja Quotes *We will call it the Great Ninja Bridge *Never again will you terrorize our village! *Thank You for helping us Relationships 'Tsunami' He loves his daughter a lot. 'Kaiza' He was sad when his second son in law got kill by Gato. 'Inari' He loves his grandson very well. 'Uzumaki Naruto' He gets along very well with him. 'Haruno Sakura' 'Uchiha Sasuke' 'Hatake Kakashi' 'Akane' 'Akane's Gang' Knownable Relatives *'Unnamed Mother' *'Unnamed Father' *'Unnamed Wife' (probably dead) *'Tsunami' (Daughter) *'Kaiza' (2nd son in law/dead) *'Inari' (Grandson) *'Uzumaki Naruto' (Surrogate Older Grandson) Trivia *In the Hidden Leaf Village Grand Sports Festival!, Inari and Tazuna were both seen in an extremely long line for the bathroom that featured almost every male character. According to the databook(s): *His birthday is April 5, & his bloodtype is A. *His favorite foods are sake, and inarizushi. While his least favorite food is broccoli. *His hobby is ???. *His favorite word is ???. *He didn't appear in any of the films so far. *??? Voice Actors *'Japanese' : the late Takeshi Aono (Part I), Shigeru Ushiyama (Part II) *'English' : Kirk Thornton (Part I & Part II), Kim Strauss (Naruto : Ulimate Ninja) all information on Tazuna is from http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Tazuna Gallery Naruto Shippuuden 180-247.jpg|Tazuna's torn up family photo is restored in Part II. Naruto Shippuuden 180-056.jpg|Tazuna tells Inari that he has found a Ramen Coupon. Naruto Shippuuden 180-062.jpg|Tazuna finds out that the Ramen Coupon belongs to Naruto. Naruto Shippuuden 180-064.jpg|Tazuna sees Inari leaving the house to go find Naruto so he can give him the Ramen Coupon. Naruto Shippuuden 180-133.jpg|Tazuna finds Naruto first before Inari does. Naruto Shippuuden 180-134.jpg|Tazuna tells Naruto that Inari has his Ramen Coupon. Naruto Shippuuden 180-244.jpg|Tazuna talking to his daughter, Tsunami. Naruto Shippuuden 180-251.jpg|Tazuna finds out that Inari and several children are missing. Naruto Shippuuden 180-374.jpg|Tazuna and the others arrive to help Naruto out again. Naruto Shippuuden 180-378.jpg|Tazuna tells Gato's thugs to never return to their village again. Naruto Shippuuden 180-408.jpg|Tazuna sees Naruto and Inari's long lasting friendship. Naruto Shippuuden 180-025.jpg|Tazuna and Inari reunite with Naruto in Part II. Naruto Shippuuden 180-412.jpg|Tazuna looking at Akane and his gang helping out. Naruto Shippuuden 180-415.jpg|Tazuna vows to Naruto as he thanks him for helping them with the Gato incident, and for saving Inari from Gato's thugs. Naruto Shippuuden 181-005.jpg|Tazuna tells Naruto that being a hero is a good thing. Naruto Shippuuden 181-014.jpg|Tazuna and Inari find out that Naruto use to be Immature back then. Naruto Shippuuden 181-025.jpg|Tazuna and Inari find out that Naruto's energetic side has help his team get out of danger some how. Naruto Shippuuden 181-355.jpg|Tazuna and Inari reunite with Kakashi, and asks him where Sasuke is at. Naruto Shippuuden 181-361.jpg|Tazuna is wondering why Kakashi is not telling them where Sasuke is at. Naruto Shippuuden 181-362.jpg|Tazuna finds out from Naruto that Sasuke is not in Konoha right now. But he will get to see him when returns. Naruto Shippuuden 181-370.jpg|Tazuna and Inari wave goodbye to Naruto. Category:Characters Category:Males